


Klaroline Drabbles: Genuine Beauty

by Realynn8



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realynn8/pseuds/Realynn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Klaroline drabbles. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> A short Christmas fluffy one-shot: Caroline isn't feeling the Christmas joy this year. Something is missing. Klaus decided to come to MF and secretly leave her a present.
> 
> This is a short Christmas story I wrote for klarolinedrabblings over on tumbler. It's part of the Klaroline Secret Santa exchange. Jess proof-read it. Thank you to both. PM me for links to their tumblr pages. Without further ado here is the fluffy Christmas piece. Hope you enjoy it.

_If you love somebody_  
Better tell them while they’re here ’cause  
They just may run away from you  
  
You’ll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you

 

Christmas was right around the corner and Caroline wasn’t feeling any of the usual holiday cheer. She had always adored Christmas and New Years. It was a time when family and friends came together and were happy and joyful. A lot had changed in the past few years and ever since she became a vampire things were different but that had never before stopped her from raining the holiday cheer down on everyone. But this year no matter how hard she tried, she just didn’t feel it.

So much had happened over the last few months. All she wanted was a normal college experience, but everything went south when they found out Silas was still pretty much alive, Bonnie wasn’t and Stefan was missing. On top of that, the college where Elena and she enrolled was also home to a secret society that used vampires for experiments, tortured them and turned them into blood-thirsty monsters. The only thing that brightened up her days in these months was surprisingly Katherine. She never saw it coming, but she formed a bond with her now human creator. Katherine had spunk and she was sassy and Caroline liked that. She had enough of doom and gloom for a while and wanted to embrace her inner vampire a bit more. As a certain someone once told her, she preferred the girl she was now to the one she once was.

Caroline drove straight home from Whitmore and decided to decorate their house. Her mom was working and she had the house all to herself. She might not feel very festive but that didn’t mean she would just sit around and do nothing. No, she was Caroline, she would go all out and decorate the house, put presents under the Christmas tree and try to shove the holiday cheer down her own throat if need be.

All the gifts had already been bought and all she needed to do now was wrap them. She despised the little holiday bags, a real gift needed to be wrapped. Caroline was a perfectionist and she would do this the way it needed to be done. So, after she had decorated the house – she possibly went a little over the top – she sat down and started working on the presents.

 --

Klaus sat in his newly acquired old family home, dictating to Cami as she typed furiously. He was talking about the time Tyler and Hayley unsired all of his hybrids and he killed them all, and for once Camille didn’t have any comments. He wanted to sound furious, show how betrayal was the last thing you would want to do to him, but all he could think about was Caroline. Every time he mentioned something that happened in Mystic Falls, his thoughts went straight to her. He tried to put her behind him, to forget her but he couldn’t. And every time he would see Camille she reminded him of her. Not because they were similar, because they weren’t. But she was blond and had blue eyes and that was enough. It was probably the reason why he wanted to protect Cami, because she sometimes reminded him of Caroline and even though he knew he was projecting and humans didn’t mean anything to him, he couldn’t help himself.

“Enough,” he barked at Cami. “That’s it for today, you can go now.” Klaus was frustrated and needed to be alone.

He didn’t even look at her when her eyes shot daggers at him. When she exited his study, he turned to his table and poured himself a drink. He started sipping it slowly when he noticed the bracelet he had once given Caroline in his half opened drawer. He gulped down the remainder of the drink and sat down behind his desk, opening the drawer fully and taking out the bracelet.

He chuckled, remembering how she threw it in his face on the night of the ball. He sat there, reminiscing about their moments for a while longer, playing with the bracelet at the same time. She really was something special and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get her out of his head. Even when he was at war, when he fought his own family or when he was dealing with werewolves and the witches, Caroline was always at the back of his mind. He was carrying her with him always, whether she was there in the flesh or not.

Klaus got up and went to stand at the window, looking at his kingdom. He noticed holiday decorations everywhere and suddenly remembered it was Christmas in a few days. Once again, his thoughts returned to his favorite blonde, thinking about how she must enjoy the holidays. He had a protection detail on her of course, but they have reported nothing out of the usual expect for a few mishaps the Scooby Doo gang had gotten themselves into. She must be so annoyed with everybody and he hoped the holidays would bring her some peace and joy. He took one more look at the bracelet, an idea already forming in his mind, and flashed out of the room.

 --

Caroline celebrated her favorite holiday with her closest friends. Nobody was completely relaxed, there was too much going on but they still had a nice enough time. Presents were exchanged, alcohol was consumed in abundance and holiday music was blasting throughout the boarding house. There was bickering and snarky comments flying around but Caroline was happy they were all in one place again, the whole gang together.

When evening came around, she told them goodbye and walked to her car. She had a nice Christmas dinner planned with her mom. She had missed her since has she started college, she missed her more than she thought she would.

When she was driving back home, her thoughts drifted to the big bad hybrid. When the original family left at first, she missed him for a while, but then she told herself it was better this way. Tyler would be back soon and everything would be back to normal. But when Tyler returned, all they did was have sex, because the minute they started talking or just hanging out, she felt empty and uninterested. It wasn’t like it was supposed to be and she knew it was too late for them. She tried so hard, she begged him when he left her, but after all was said and done, she also felt relieved. He would always be her friend, but she knew she would never be in love with him again.

And in that moment the thoughts that she had tried so hard to suppress came rushing to the surface once again. And her time with Katherine didn’t help either. Caroline realized how much she still missed Klaus; she missed his snarky comments, his dark humor and his piercing eyes. His dimples and his oh so rare smile he only occasionally bestowed on her.

She thought back on how hard she fought any feelings she might have for him, how she tried to resist but how every time when she went to sleep, those feelings took over in her dreams. She dreamt of his touch, his lips on hers, their bodies entwined. She always woke up frustrated and at first she didn’t want to do anything about it which only led to her snapping at everyone, so for everybody’s sake, she started taking care of her problem after she woke up every morning.

Caroline was now blushing when she entered the house. She heard her mom in the shower and went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Liz had already done most of the preparations so Caroline only put the dishes in the oven and prepared the table. She wondered how and if the original family celebrated Christmas. She snorted; they probably killed each other before the dinner was even over. She knew how Klaus could get, he threw temper tantrums when everything didn’t go his way and more importantly, he never expected anyone to be there for him, so he acted distant and cold. But she knew that wasn’t truly him. She has seen his brighter side. There was some humanity buried underneath all that darkness. He hid it well, but it was there.

 --

Klaus stood outside of Caroline’s home, watching her with Liz. They had dinner first and then they went to unwrap the presents. He smirked, knowing that Caroline probably couldn’t wait till morning. After the presents were unwrapped, Caroline made some hot cocoa – Klaus smiled again when he saw she poured a generous dose of rum into her cup – and her mom put in a movie. It was some Christmas flick but they seemed to enjoy it.

He buttoned up his black coat. He didn’t feel the cold but the wind was quite strong and he realized he didn’t miss this weather in New Orleans. Making the best of the opportunity, he went to Caroline’s bedroom – through the window like he was a love-struck teenager instead of the most powerful being on the planet – to leave her his present.

Stealth was a useful thing when one mustn’t be overheard. He walked to her bed silently and put the blue case on her bed stand. Looking around her room, he saw the bed was neatly made but clothes were everywhere. She probably couldn’t decide what to wear. Women, he thought to himself and shook his head. His gaze stopped on her other bed stand where he noticed an open jewelry case. He walked to it and picked it up in his hands. It was full of earrings and necklaces but what stood out to him was a neatly rolled up piece of paper. Holding his breath he unrolled it and saw it was the drawing he gave her on the night of the Mikaelson Ball. She had kept it all this time. A smile appeared on his face before he could stop it. Knowing that time was of the essence, he rolled the drawing back up and put it inside the case once again. With one last look at her room, taking a deep breath inhaling her familiar scent, he quickly exited the room.

 --

Caroline noticed her mom had fallen asleep. She gently stood up and covered her with a blanket. She turned off the TV and the lights, leaving only the Christmas ones on, and walked up the stairs to her room. Immediately upon entering her room, she caught _his_ scent. She looked around frantically, but her room was empty. She walked further in and her eyes settled on a blue jewelry case on her bed stand.

Taking the smooth velvet in her hands, she opened it slowly and let out a gasp. In it was the all too familiar bracelet and a small folded note. “This belongs to you. Merry Christmas, Klaus,” the note said in his neat handwriting. Dropping the note and bracelet on the bed, she flashed down the stairs and out of the house. She tried picking up his scent and couldn’t be sure if she was right but followed it nevertheless. Being a vampire came in handy when one was wearing high heels.

After a few minutes of running she noticed a dark silhouette in the distance and when she got closer, he stopped but didn’t turn around. Almost right behind him, she stopped too, suddenly unsure what she wanted to say. Maybe she acted too quickly when she decided to run after him.

Klaus slowly turned around and his gaze fell on her face. How he had missed her. If his heart could beat it would skip a beat right now. She was absolutely beautiful, standing in from of him in the dark. She didn’t say anything but her eyes were overwhelmed with emotions. The wheels were turning in her head, he could see that clearly but before he could say anything she moved closer.

Caroline didn’t know what she was doing but after looking into his eyes and seeing the glimmer of hope behind them, she felt a pull and stepped forward. His eyes never left hers but he didn’t move. She realized after a few moments, he was letting her decide what was to happen next. She took another step towards him and was now standing right in front of him. He was completely still, so she took one more step and was now gently pressed against him. His hands finally moved and he grabbed her hips, pulling her even more into him.

For a moment in time, nothing mattered and everything stopped.Neither spoke but much was exchanged through their eyes. Her hands moved to around his shoulders, one grabbing his neck while the other was holding on to him, so she wouldn’t fall if her knees gave out. Time stood still when their faces moved closer, she could feel his warm breath and then his lips descended on hers. It started out slow, and Caroline was in heaven when his lips danced with hers. He took his time and just continued kissing her gently. Caroline reveled in his soft yet firm lips. She parted her lips slightly and grazed his with her tongue. Klaus let out a groan, his hand moved to her neck and then to her hair. He accepted the invitation and their tongues met and the world exploded.

The kiss wasn’t slow anymore, it was needy and demanding, each took what they had been missing for so long now. Their souls connected in the most intimate manner, igniting them. Passion sizzled in the air and Caroline was thankful she didn’t need to breathe. She played with his hair, while her tongue hungrily devoured his. Her other hand moved inside his coat, under his Henley and up his back. Even though Klaus enjoyed her touch, they were standing in the middle of the street and he pulled away slowly, his eyes silently asking her a question. She seemed to understand and just nodded and he smiled a devilish smile and pulled her back towards him, attacking her lips with his once more. He sped off to his mansion with her in his arms.

It was the holiday season and this year they both got the miracle they wanted and experienced a timeless passionate bliss.

 

_Waiting on this for a while now_  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I’ve been waiting to smile  
Been holding it in for a while  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I’m on top of the world

-          _Lyrics from On Top of the World by Imagine Dragon_

 


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of season 5, Klaus never left for NOLA, Caroline has been abductued and tortured by Silas and now has to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Klaroline Valentine's Day drabble written for eternityofklaroline. It was proofread by the lovely Jade (talkingklaroline on tumblr).

Every time she closed her eyes the terrifying images came back. No matter what she did or how she tried to put them out of her mind, she couldn't. It was impossible. She could easily see Silas standing in front of her, stabbing her with a wooden stake, hands around her throat. He kept stabbing her and she couldn't breathe.

It has been three days since they've put him down and rationally she knew she wasn't in any danger any more. And during the day she was fine but when night time came around, she was restless and kept fidgeting. Every noise spooked her, every movement send her flashing into her room. But no matter what she did, she never felt safe.

She thought back on the day Silas held her captive. Since Bonnie screwed him over, he wanted revenge but no one could find Bonnie and so Silas took her, Caroline, and tortured her for hours. Every time she lost consciousness, she came back and the fun started all over again. The staking never ended, she was drowning in vervain and the sun burnt her skin over and over again. She didn't know why it was different this time, she has been tortured before and was fine – well, as fine as you can be – but this time she couldn't shake it.

 --

Caroline got up from the bed, pulled on some black yoga pants and a blue T-shirt and went downstairs. She kept pacing around her living room, she was so tired yet she couldn't sleep. She thought back on how Stefan and Klaus rushed into the abandoned storeroom where Silas kept her captive and freed her. Everything after that was a blur. She knew there was a big fight, the Mikaelsons all helped and Bonnie performed a spell that returned Silas to his desiccated form. When he was turned into stone, they crushed him and he was no more.

Stefan brought her home but even though she knew he wasn't Silas and loved her best friend with her whole heart she needed some space. Every time she looked at Stefan she remembered Silas. Suddenly she remembered a moment, a single moment that happened in the middle of it all - the moment when Klaus untied her and lifted her up and kissed her forehead. And in that moment she felt safe.

She knew it was against everything she was trying to prove, but he came through that night and he felt safe. She always kept telling herself that he was the enemy but somewhere along the line she realized that he wasn't. Without giving it another thought, she flashed out of her room and towards the Mikaelson’s mansion. She needed to feel safe, she needed some rest.

Klaus was sleeping but since he has always been a light sleeper – never let your guard down – he heard the front door opening the moment it happened. He considered going downstairs but he stopped as soon as he realized just who walked into his house.

He waited and a few moments later his bedroom door opened. Caroline walked in and she was a mess. She looked scared and nervous.

“Caroline, what’s wrong,” Klaus asked as he sat up.

She just shook her head and walked towards the other side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and slid under them, turning away from him and closing her eyes.

Klaus didn't know what to do or what to think. Confused about what was happening he thought back about what happened and even though he realized she must still be traumatized and scared he didn't know why she was here - with him, in his bed.

He didn't sleep a wink that night and when dawn came around, she got up, smiled timidly at him and flashed out of the door. No words were exchanged.

Caroline felt better during the day. She wanted to regret the night but couldn't because at last she could close the eyes and no nightmare haunted her. She knew deep inside he’d keep her safe and he did, no matter what is took.

When evening came around she wanted to try and sleep in her own bed. But as soon as she lay down under her blanket, all she could see was Silas. Her breathing accelerated and panic gripped her again. Without thinking she rushed out of her house and to Klaus’. She needed a distraction and that's exactly what he was.

He was leaning against the bedpost when she entered his bedroom. And once again, without saying anything she just slipped under the covers. Klaus joined her but stayed firmly on his side of the bed. He could hear her breathing even out and realized she fell asleep. He relaxed and closed his eyes, knowing that she was safe tonight.

When he woke up in the morning she was turned towards him, her eyes open, staring directly at him. “Thank you,” was all she said before she swung her legs out from under the covers and scampered out of the room.

For the next few nights Caroline showed up every single evening. And every night she got more comfortable and more relaxed. Every morning she was closer but she never said anything. She didn't want to risk going back to that dark time or maybe she didn't want to risk losing Klaus.

“Do you want to talk about it,” asked her Klaus one day.

“No,” she answered. “This is enough.” He could see she felt embarrassed but didn't press her.

After two weeks Caroline felt much better. Hours passed when she didn't think about Silas, sometimes she forgot for quite some time. Ever since she started sleeping at Klaus’ there were no more nightmares and every day she got a little bit better. In fact, she got so much better that when she lay down at home, she wasn't scared any more.

This time she couldn't relax for a different reason. She missed Klaus. She wanted him near, he had become part of her normality. He kept her safe and sane, yes, but there was so much more to their relationship. Before she could change her mind, she left her house, she needed to see him, she couldn't fathom the pull she felt towards him.

 --

She entered his bedroom and sat on his bed. He wasn't in the room but she could hear the shower running and knew he would be with her in a few minutes. She took off her pants and buried herself in his soft bed.

 --

As Klaus entered the room, still dripping and with only a towel around his waist he saw that Caroline was already asleep. And he couldn't help himself, he liked her there. She looked like she was where she was supposed to be. He knew he would do anything to keep her there.

When Klaus woke up a few hours later, still in the middle of the night, Caroline was nestled right next to his, her arm draped over his torso, her face buried in his neck. He looked Caroline could sense him staring down at her before she even opened her eyes. She was also completely aware she snuggled up close to him with his arms around him and her hands on his chest. He was looking at her intently when their eyes met and she smiled. She could see the mixed feeling and the confusion; she could see his doubt and hidden hope although he didn't say anything. It was as if his walls were crumbling down around him, when he was in her presence.

“I’m all better,” Caroline said and saw he was happy for her yet disappointed, slightly. Although, she had no intention of going anywhere, so she leaned up to him and gently kissed him before she lay her head on him. She felt his smile and before she knew it he was pulling her back towards him, his mouth reclaiming hers once more.


	3. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 4x18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Bekah and Chelsea for proofreading it.

 

_So this is where you fell_   
_And I am left to sell_   
_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_   
_Right to the top_   
_Don't look back_   
_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check_

 

Caroline was running as fast as she could. She loved her vampire strength and speed, they both often came handy, but in that moment she feared they wouldn’t be enough. She was speeding through the forest with her breathing ragged, her eyes wide and her chest tightened. She couldn’t allow herself to panic; there would be time for that later. But she was afraid. No, she was terrified. Her eyes stung but she pushed the feeling away. Branches hit her arms, caused cuts that healed seconds later but she didn’t pay any attention to them. She could hear a tear when the bottom of her top got stuck on something but she ignored it. She wanted to be faster, so she pushed herself as much as she was able and ran as if her life depended on it.

And in a way it did.

It all started about an hour earlier. She came home after a long day at school. Graduation was around the corner and preparations took all of her time. And since a certain hybrid highjacked all of her time the previous day, she needed to make up for it today. She didn’t know why she always had to do everything herself but ever since she has been a teenager her motto was "if you want to have something done well, you better do it yourself." Therefore, she always took it upon herself to plan celebrations, organize parties and hold meetings. She was tired and it was frustrating but it was who she was and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She has always been a control freak and that trait only enhanced when she became a vampire.

Her mom and she were planning a nice relaxing dinner; takeout of course, neither of them could cook much. And they had fun. Caroline didn’t want any interruptions since it didn’t happen every day that she could spend some quiet time with her mom. Even though their relationship got off to a rocky start when she first turned, it has improved immensely with time and Caroline was thankful. They hadn’t gotten on well in the past and they were both to blame. Liz was working too much and Caroline wanted attention. And more often than not they ended up arguing. But not anymore. The shock of having your daughter become a vampire changed everything and their relationship changed. Caroline grew up, she was not a little girl anymore, and she saw her mother in a different light now.

She left her phone upstairs and even though she heard it ringing during dinner, she didn’t bother to go and see who it was. If it were urgent, the person would have kept calling. Caroline enjoyed her alone time with Liz. They talked about every day things, her school and Liz’s work, their summer plans and a little bit about college. It was nice.

When she came upstairs after the relaxing dinner and a cup of hot cocoa – with some Bailey’s – Caroline sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Tyler’s name under missed calls. He had left a voice and after taking a few deep breaths, she pressed play.

“Hey Care,” said Tyler. “I know it’s been a while and I haven’t been in touch. But I was searching for a way to bring Klaus to his knees. And Caroline, I finally found one.”

Caroline could hear the excitement in his voice and wanted to smile because if this worked he could come back home. But at the same time she felt a crushing pain inside her and she had trouble breathing. If Tyler came back home, Klaus would need to be out of the picture. And even though her mind was all for it, her heart seemed to disagree. She didn’t want to think about what this meant.

She closed her eyes and continued to listen to the rest of the message. “I found a witch, babe. A strong one, who wants to see Klaus dead. But since we can’t kill him because that would mean we’d all die, we decided on a desiccation spell. It’s gonna work, Care, you’ll see.”

Caroline stood up and started pacing up and down her room. She didn’t know what to do, what she should do and what she wanted to do. Her head was a mess. Logically, she should keep her fingers crossed and hope for the best. Klaus would be gone and Tyler would be back home. And while she desperately wanted to feel like that, she just couldn’t. There was a side of her that didn’t want Klaus gone.

Sure, he was a bastard and an asshole but there was just something about him she couldn’t shake. The previous day when she was helping him with his Silas problem, she saw a different side of him once again. A side that showed her he needed someone, that he wanted a friend. That even though he was an arrogant ass there was some humanity buried underneath all the bravado. And it bothered Caroline that she could see it so clearly. And that on a level, she wanted to be his friend. She left out an anxious laugh. Despite everything, she wanted to help him. What that said about her, she didn’t know and if she asked any of her friends, they would surely tell her she’s lost it but deep inside her, she didn’t agree with them.

Her fingers automatically dialed Tyler’s number and he picked up after the second ring.

“Care,” he breathed, “I’m already here, and everything is set and ready to go.”

“What are you doing, Tyler?” Caroline was concerned.”You’re going to get yourself killed.” Tyler shouldn’t be going after Klaus. The big bad was much stronger and if Tyler crossed him again, she was sure he wouldn’t let him live. The risk was too high.

“Don’t be silly,” Tyler answered her. “This is gonna work. He won’t see it coming. He doesn’t even know I’m here and he has no idea about Irina.”

“Tyler, you’re playing with fire. If this doesn’t work, he …” Caroline couldn’t even finish her thought.

“It’s gonna work, trust me, Care,” Tyler said gently this time. “Look, I’ll see you soon. Irina just told me he was on his way. I need to get to the cemetery.”

“Why are you at the cemetery? And more importantly, why would he go there?" Caroline asked, more and more upset. This shouldn’t be happening. Tyler would be in danger, his plan would surely backfire and there would be hell to pay.

“It’s the anniversary of his brother’s death or something. Henry, I think.” Tyler explained.

“Henrik,” whispered the blonde. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and before she could say anything else Tyler ended the call with a ‘gotta go, talk to you soon’.

Caroline sat back down on her bed lost in thought. Elena told her about the story of their younger brother. How he and Klaus went to watch the wolves back when they were still human and the boy got attacked. Their mother turned them into vampires soon after, not willing to lose any more children after that.

She could picture Klaus at the cemetery, probably with a bottle in his hand and a scowl on his face. There would be some anger and there would be much sorrow. No matter how strong he came across, how much swagger and humor he portrayed, there was pain written all over him when he thought no one was looking. Why did she had to have a weakness for damaged things?

Considering what she knew about Klaus now, she was certain his death pained him. He probably blamed himself, thinking he left his brother to die. And now he was on his way to see him – was he buried here or was it a sentimental thing, she didn’t know – and a trap was waiting for him. His defenses would probably be lowered, although not down (because seriously? He never let them down). His walls were up strong and she was sure they only lowered around his family. _And you_ , a silent voice added.

She contemplated what she should do. Should she interfere? But she couldn’t. Tyler needed to get his freedom back and he needed to stay alive. She wanted him back home, with her, safe and sound. She wanted a normal life with him. _Normal_ , _pshh_ , a voice added again. And then she could hear his words in that annoying accent of his: _Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you._

“Ugh.” But she couldn’t betray Tyler like this. Why was she even considering it? “Just stay put, Caroline, stay put, don’t do anything rash,” she said to herself.

But it felt wrong. It didn’t feel right. Klaus might deserve to be desiccated, to be put in whatever prison they saw fit, buried in some caves or deep in the ocean, but she didn’t want him to. Without thinking more about it, she flashed out of her house and towards the cemetery.

\--

“This is wrong, this is so wrong,” Caroline kept repeating to herself only to find herself pushing to go faster.

“Aaarg,” the young vampire could hear Klaus screaming with her vampire hearing.

She arrived at the cemetery a few moments later. She gasped when she was Klaus on his knees, holding his head between his hands, gripping it firmly while blood ran down his face. She could see how much pain he was in and her lungs burned because she was holding her breath.

“Stop,” she ordered, her voice betraying some of the anxiety and panic she felt.

Tyler spun around, shock evident on his face. “What are you doing?” he nearly screamed.

“Just stop, please, stop,” Caroline pleaded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Are you crazy?” Tyler barked back. “We are not stopping, just a few moments longer and he won’t be an issue. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“This is wrong,” Caroline whispered pleadingly, knowing well he could hear her perfectly. Her eyes were firmly focused on Klaus, not daring to look at Tyler. She knew what she would see in his eyes if she did. _Anger, betrayal, and hate_.

“This is right,” screamed Tyler, flashing towards her. He grabbed her firmly with his hands, shaking her, “He killed my mother, my friends. He brought nothing but pain and sorrow to everyone. He deserves to die. He deserves to rot in hell.”

“Maybe so,” Caroline finally found the courage to look him in the eyes and she found all the mentioned emotions mirrored in them. And he had a right to be pissed, he had a right to be angry at her – hell, she wanted to punch herself too – and he had a right to feel betrayed. This was a betrayal. “But I can’t let you do this.”

“Newsflash, Care, I’m not asking for permission,” Tyler said darkly, his voice devoid of any feeling except anger. “We are doing this, with or without you. You can’t stop us. Irina is under a protection spell and I won’t let you do anything.” The tone in which he said that equaled a slap to the face.

“I’m sorry,” Caroline said. She didn’t know when things changed but they definitely did. She loved Tyler, she knew she did but she wasn’t in love with him anymore. And she was sure she wasn’t in love with Klaus either. But what scared her was that she could – _maybe_ – one day love him. And what scared her more than anything is the fear of not getting the chance if she let Tyler continue.

It was time to make a decision and whatever she chose would be wrong. She looked over to Klaus seeing him in pain and her heart almost burst. She remembered his smiling dimples, he blazing blue eyes and his strong voice. But most of all she remembered how protective he could be, how his actions put her first, how he would move heaven and earth when he wanted something accomplished. He was so strong and so determined and used to a different way of dealing with life after all those years on this planet. And even though she didn’t want to admit it, he was often right and she appreciated that. Not that she would ever say these words out loud.

And now for the first time in a while she wanted to do what she felt was right. She wanted to do what she needed to do and not what others expected of her.

All she knew was that she had to stop this. It was probably selfish but she didn’t care. She couldn’t let this happen. She was terrified and already felt guilty but that didn’t stop her. Not this time. She wanted to see him smile again and what's more, she wanted to see him smile at her. She wanted to talk with him, she wanted him to be a part of her life. And just like that her decision was made. She wanted to protect Klaus, suddenly remembering how his embrace felt safe when she was running from Alaric a year ago, and tonight that need came first. She took a deep breath, her resolve firm. Caroline would have to deal with the consequences of her actions later and that was fine with her. She knew what she needed to do now.

“I’m so sorry,” she repeated and flashed away towards the witch. Tyler mentioned she was under a protection spell so she knew this wouldn’t be permanent and she snapped her neck in one swift motion.

“No!” screamed Tyler. “What did you do?” He flashed towards the witch, his eyes turning yellow. “What did you do, Caroline?”

Caroline was suddenly afraid. Before he could attack her – and she had no doubt he would in the state he was in at that moment – she flashed towards Klaus, who was now gasping for breaths on the ground. She knelt down and put her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down, letting him know he was safe while at the same time observing Tyler, avoiding his eyes, who was looking at her like she was a stranger. His fangs were out and ready to attack.

“Go,” said Caroline. “Take the witch and go.”

“Do you realize what you’ve just done?” Tyler screamed at her. “You’ve gotten me killed. Me!”

“No,” she answered him in a surprisingly calm voice that in no way mirrored her struggling emotions. “He won’t come after you, I promise, but go now.” She would somehow convince Klaus he wouldn’t retaliate. He owed her his life, so she would make him see reason.

“Now you want to protect me,” Tyler retracted his fangs but his eyes were still dangerously yellow. “You should have thought about that before you threw me to the wolves. Damn you, Caroline.”

“He won’t come after you. You’re free, just go. Please, go now.” Caroline could feel Klaus’ strength returning and it wouldn’t be much longer until he would be back to normal. She held her breath, waiting to see what Tyler would do.

Tyler looked conflicted between tearing her apart and running off. “I’ll never forgive you for this, Care. Never.” Those were the last words he spoke before he picked up Irina and flashed off into the night.

“I know,” was all Caroline said while moving Klaus’ head onto her knees and subconsciously caressing his hair.

\--

Klaus opened his eyes and they immediately landed on Caroline kneeling there looking into the night. Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks and she looked confused and heartbroken. He could feel her fingers combing through his hair and his chest tightened from a different kind of pain now. _Longing, sorrow and deep amazement_. What she’d just done, he never expected it or saw it coming and for a moment he couldn’t breathe again.

He remembered everything; how he was ambushed – he cursed himself for coming here drunk and unfocused – how she appeared out of nowhere and saved him. He had heard every word even though he had been convulsing on the ground. He wanted to strangle the little mutt, tear of his head and rip out his heart. But all he could think about now was Caroline. How this angel came here and stopped what was going on, risking everything for him in the process. Klaus couldn’t believe she was here, he couldn’t grasp that she was here for him, that she stood up for _him_. He didn’t know what it meant but it gave him hope. And he hadn’t felt hope in a long time.

He just kept laying there for a little bit longer, enjoying her hands on him. His head was resting on her knees and he could smell her intoxicating smell. There was some vanilla and some honey but the smell he liked most was just her. He could recognize it anywhere. She was a force of light he knew he shouldn’t want and didn’t deserve. He never wanted for her light to be covered with any of his darkness but he just couldn’t help himself. He was a selfish bastard and he craved her. He was drawn to her like a moth to the flame and he wanted to have her, possess her and above all cherish her. He wouldn’t tell her that, but he loved her.

Caroline looked down and him and he could see the pain in her eyes when their gazes met. He stood up and pulled her with him, their eyes never looking away. He brought his hands to her face and gently wiped away her tears. She smiled a tentative, careful smile and leaned into his hand a little bit. She looked so lost and his heart broke for her. He pulled her close and just held her as she silently cried, holding on to his Henley with her head buried in this neck.

Although he was reluctant to admit it, all this centuries-long fighting and running was taking a toll on him. All this thirst for power and him being superior to everything and everyone else made him feel good but nothing compared to this, him holding her in his arms. Her being there _willingly_. He would need some time to wrap his mind around the fact that she came here and prevented his desiccation. He knew he would be analyzing her actions for a while but now was not the time for that. Now, he just needed to be here for her in whatever capacity she would allow him.

He wasn’t good at comforting but he tried his best for her. _His Caroline_. She might not know it, she might not want it and she probably didn’t even realize it but she was his. And her actions tonight proved it. Klaus tightened his grip and just held her close, one hand firmly on her back while the other stoked her hair.

“Thank you,” he said in a low voice, full of unfamiliar emotions, and she just nodded. Her hands went around his waist and she rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and carefully kissed her temple. He was surprised when she didn’t move away. Looking down at her, seeing her with her eyes closed in his embrace, he let out a long breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

They stood there for minutes or hours, he wasn’t sure. The only thing that he knew was that he was never letting go of this wonderful girl. He would fight harder, he wasn’t delusional to think everything would be smooth now, but he vowed she would be his. Just the way he has been hers for quite some time now.

Klaus looked up into the night and for the first time that evening, he smiled.

 

 

 


	4. Paint My Body Like A Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is sitting in a bar, looking to have some fun. Not getting the attention she wants, she figures out why - or who is to blame. A certain hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. Written for Jess. Proofread by Carynn.

Caroline was sitting in a bar, twisting the cherry in her old fashioned. She came out here for a reason but ended up bored out of her mind. Her short black number didn’t seem to attract anyone and she was confused because she knew she looked good in it - high heels, short and tight black dress with some tasty lacework, her long blonde locks cascading down her back. She has been stressed lately and desperately wanted to get rid of some of her frustrations and this bar in New York seemed to be the perfect place. The bar was classy yet popular, dark yet spacious. The drinks were ridiculously expensive but she could treat herself for one night. 

She was nursing her fourth drink when she noticed a tall and handsome guy approaching her but then he looked over her shoulder, froze and walked right past her. She quickly turned around and her breath caught in her throat when she saw him sitting there. In the far right corner with a perfect view of her, Klaus was sitting dressed all in black, cloaked in dim shadows. Caroline didn’t know how she could have missed him because his presence was felt throughout the room and she suddenly knew why no one had approached her. 

She picked up her drink and stormed into this direction.

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Caroline angrily. She was fuming and had a right to. 

“Hello, love,” drawled Klaus in a low voice. He looked dangerous, but she had never been afraid of him and that wouldn’t change now. 

She sat down opposite of him and almost spilled her drink when she set it on the table in front of her. 

“You have no right interfering with my evening,” huffed Caroline.

“I wasn’t doing anything, love, I was just sitting here, all by my lonesome, enjoying a drink,” Klaus said back darkly. 

“Yeah, right, that’s why everyone walks right past me,” she said beyond annoyed now. 

“Maybe they’re just not interested,” he poked, looking her up and down with a wolfish grin.

“Oh, they are interested alright,” she spat back. She noticed a possessive flash touch his eyes, but he quickly masked it.

“Is that so?” he growled.

“Oh, that is so, and you very well know it.” She leant back in the chair. Two could play this game and by the looks of it no one else would have a chance to get near her tonight, so she would have to amuse herself with him.

His only response was a low growl.

“I could always go to another bar, I guess, find some fun there,” she suggested, knowing well it would never work. He’d just follow her or worse.

“Well, you could certainly try,” he said completely relaxed, “but we both know how that would end.”

“You are so irritating, infuriating really” she exclaimed. “Not to mention having no right to do this at all. I mean, seriously?”

His eyes darkened, “They could never give you what you want, Caroline, and you know it.”

“Oh, and you could,” she hissed.

“Only one way to find out,” his voice turned seductive and Caroline felt a warm feeling spreading in her stomach.

She has always been attracted to him and even though it took her a long time to come to terms with it and admit the truth to herself, she has. His blond curls, strong jaw, blazing blue eyes and those damn lips made it nearly impossible not to be attracted to him. Then there was his lean but firm physique and she has never forgotten the first time she saw him shirtless. She was helping him with his Silas problem but his shirtless state plagued her long after that afternoon. And when he spoke, only a nitwit wouldn’t be turned on by that. That accent paired with those dimples - the combination sent her into an overdrive.

It was his personality that she had issues with. The words he actually spoke and the actions he performed. He was a huge dick and she knew it. That big ego of his, power-hungry attitude and not carrying for anyone else was the problem. 

“Yeah, right,” said Caroline, “Just how delusional are you?”

If Klaus was surprised by her answer he didn’t show it, but most likely than not he expected her reaction.

“Come on, Caroline, take a chance,” he said and Caroline remember those words and knew exactly what would follow, “I dare you.”

His smug grin said it all and she almost laughed. Almost.

“I don’t think so,” she answered him and stood back up. “Thank you but no thank you.”

She tried her best to control her breathing and walked towards the door with her head held up high, though on the inside she was a nervous wreck. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit it might be fun to have her way with Klaus but then she remembered it would be really awkward after and just no.

She could hear footsteps behind her and knew without a doubt he followed her outside. 

“Where are you going, love, I thought we were having such a grand time?” Klaus popped up next to her.

“You maybe, not me,” said Caroline sarcastically.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” said Klaus. “What are you afraid of?” he asked.

Caroline turned around, her thoughts flashing to Silas for the second time that night, “Nothing, I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Prove it, then,” he challenged her. First the dare, and now this. Caroline wasn’t one to not rise up to a challenge so she just looked at him and considered her options for a few moments. He was so annoying.

He knew he had her there. She was a spitfire and she wouldn’t back down, he was sure of it. His hand was on her back and at first she brushed it away, but then it returned a few moments later and she just gave in with a sigh. If she was completely honest with herself, it felt good on her lower back and it sent sparks throughout her body.

It also didn’t help that he was dressed like sin. Black pants, black shirt, a black tie with a black jacket. Devil incarnate one might be tempted to say. 

“One drink,” she gave in. “But that’s it.”

“One drink,” he agreed. 

She thought they’d go back to the bar but he steered her in another direction. They were walking quietly and all Caroline could concentrate on was his hand on her back. Since she didn’t bring a coat, the only thing between his hand and her back was one layer of fabric. A very thin layer.

She could feel every touch and his hand wasn’t still on her back, no sir, his fingers were dancing over her dress, only small movements really but she could feel everything. Which is why she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings.

Caroline noticed they were in front of a tall building. And it looked like it was an apartment building.

“Where are we,” asked Caroline cautiously.

“At a place where you’ll get your one drink,” Klaus smirked and led her through the door. 

“Klaus,” Caroline started when he they walked in front of an elevator.

He pressed the button for the penthouse apartment and said gently, “Relax. You know I’d never hurt you.”

She looked at him and his eyes warmed up for a little while, and she found herself okay with this. She just nodded and remained quiet.

The elevator door opened and they stepped into a big apartment. It was beautiful and spacious, dark and light tones working together in perfect harmony. She walked around it and soaked everything in while Klaus went straight to the bar and poured them two drinks. He didn’t ask what she wanted but she knew he had great – not to mention expensive – taste, so she didn’t really mind.

He came closer and handed her the drink, “You look beautiful,” he said. She was surprised his tone was so friendly and his face so soft and she couldn’t snap back at him.

“Thank you,” was all she said. She walked towards the tall windows and sipped her drink. When Klaus joined her, she noticed he had already finished his as he set the now empty tumbler on the bookstand next to him.

“The view is beautiful,” she admitted. She could see the Central Park and so many lights flickering on several buildings below them. It was dark yet there was life everywhere.

“So I keep hearing,” he chuckled.

“From every bimbo you bring up here?” she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut. 

“There is only one person I’d bring here,” he said hoarsely. She wanted to roll her eyes but the honesty in his voice prevented it and she felt herself blushing. 

“Oh,” she gulped down as he moved towards her.

“Oh,” he repeated when he trapped her between the large wooden desk and himself.

Caroline could feel his hands on her hips, slightly moving up and then back down and she shivered. He noticed and grinned wickedly before capturing her mouth with his. Bastard.

Klaus kept one hand on her hips but the other one moved to her hair and she could feel his fingers sift through it, cupping her scalp, holding her steady. As if she would want to move in that moment. 

She could feel his tongue slowly graze her lower lip and she automatically opened her mouth. Klaus didn’t waste any time to slide his tongue inside. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Caroline sighed and her hands curled into his shirt. He had lost the jacket sometimes earlier, she hadn’t noticed when. His hands started moving again and with the combination of his tongue on hers and his hands on her, Caroline almost melted.

This felt good, too good and her head tilted and she was lost. Her hand glided up his chest, the other one soon followed and she wrapped them around his neck, pressing her body to the length of his, pulling him closer. Her toes curled in her shoes and her stomach did a somersault.

Caroline felt a luscious tingle between her legs and so she opened her legs, leaning back against the desk, pulling Klaus with her. His hands went to her hips and he lifted her up and sat her on the desk, stepping between her legs fully. She crossed her ankles behind his back, wrapping herself around him, holding him close. He ravished her mouth, taking and giving at the same time and Caroline wouldn’t care if he drained her dry in that moment.

Klaus’ hands disappeared beneath her skirt, teasing her sensitive skin on her thighs, driving her crazy. She moaned and pulled back for a second, and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands were shaking and that surprised her but then she used some of her vampire capabilities and just ripped the shirt away. Stupid buttons.

“Bad girl,” growled Klaus.

“Less talking, more doing,” said Caroline in response and pulled him close again, her hands exploring his back.

His mouth came back to hers and joined her in a deep kiss. He gave her what she wanted and she loved every bleeding second. Her pulse quickened when his fingers traced the hem of her panties, the pulling them aside, teasing her wet folds with a finger. Caroline whimpered, because she wanted more and so she told him that.

“More,” she gasped and then leaned forward, tracing her tongue from his chest up to the base of his neck, grazing it with her teeth. He groaned and turned his head towards her, kissing her once more. He did what he was told though and inserted one finger inside of her. 

In that moment Caroline wanted everything he had to give and him to take everything he wanted. She felt alive, bursting with a deep rooted need for him. Klaus thrust another finger inside her and she grinded down, shamelessly wanting more. He continued his onslaught for a minute and then pulled back a little, licking his wet fingers while at the same time looking Caroline in the eyes.

She bit her lower lip and her breathing escalated. He grabbed the bottom part of her dress and pulled it over her head. Wanting to help him, she quickly removed her bra and went to work on his pants. She unbuckled them and pulled them down in one swift moment. Her eyes zeroed down on him and overcome with lust she wanted to feel him inside as quickly as possible. But Klaus had different ideas. 

He laid her back on the desk, his hands trailing down slowly from her neck to her navel. She wanted more and when she tried to get back up, he just pushed her back down. He leaned over her, his tongue replacing his hands. He nibbled on her neck a little bit, sending shivers through her body. Then he trailed down to her breast and licked her already hard nipple.

She gasped and grabbed on to his hair, as his fingers started to play with the other breast, tugging and twisting her peak. At the same time he bit down gently and Caroline almost exploded. His hand still on her breast he continued his way down to her core. He teased her, licking her everywhere but where she wanted, until she was about to scream. He chuckled, feeling her annoyance and finally gave in, caught the hem of her panties between his teeth, slowly pulled them off and then finally gave in.

Caroline moaned loudly, squeezing her knees around him, feeling his stubble grazing her skin, craving more. She could feel the tension build. He continued kissing, licking and maneuvering her wet folds and aching flesh and Caroline was about to go crazy.

In one swift movement Klaus turned her around and leaned her against the desk and Caroline let out a surprised gasp. In the next moment she could feel him against her ass, rubbing slowly. Wanting to make sure she was ready, he reached down in front of her and stroked her, opening her, readying her thought that was hardly necessary, she was so ready she could hardly stand it.

“Yes,” she pleaded. 

Desire coating the inside on her thighs, he entered her fast and Caroline cried out with pleasure. Now bent over the hard wood, her breasts rubbing against the cold surface with every impact, her nipples tight and sensitive, her entire body was on fire.   
With one hand on her hips, the other came down on her back, holding her in place over the desk. He started to thrust slowly but with each moment he was picking up the pace as if he couldn’t control himself anymore. Slamming into her their bodies come together fast and hard and Caroline could feel her climax drawing close. 

“Harder,” she commanded.

Klaus pulled her back up to him, his hand going down to her clit, massaging her, the other hand caressing her body, mostly her breasts and her neck, slamming into her with hard deep thrusts. In the next moment she was exploding, so he bit down on her neck from behind, prolonging her enjoyment. She had to grab the edge of the desk, because she couldn’t stand anymore, even though she knew Klaus would hold her.

He continued thrusting violently and she could could feel him getting harder and the pulsing inside her. Blood was trickling down her neck then, running over her body, and she could feel the poison spread but didn’t care at all. Klaus licked her clean as best as he could but she knew some would stay on her.

Klaus turned her back around and set her on the desk one more time, stepping between her legs. He kissed her ardently, his eyes still slightly yellow, and she could taste her blood in his mouth. She kissed him back deeply, put her hands around his waist, enjoying the moment. 

He pulled back, offering her his neck and Caroline didn’t waste another second. Not because she needed his blood but because she craved the rich texture filling her. Her vampire feature emerging, she bit down as gently as she could. Blood started flowing into her mouth and she drank greedily. 

After she has had her fill, she pulled and smiled sheepishly. Klaus enjoyed this part of her and in the next second his mouth sealed over hers once more. It was as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. They were kissing; blood evident on both of them, but the most amazing feeling was the mixture in their mouths - some of Klaus, some of Caroline, tantalizing and magnetic.

They somehow moved to the bedroom, towards the bed, and just collapsed on it, utterly spent.

Caroline lay there in Klaus' arms, nestled warmly into his side. His arm was around her, drawing all kinds of patterns on her back. 

"We should do this more often," said Caroline quietly and Klaus could feel the smile on her face.

"We definitely should. You are getting better at it, too," he remarked, kissing her forehead.

"I know right. I remember the first time we did this, I started laughing the minute I saw you," she remembered, breaking out in giggles.

Klaus chuckled, "I'll never forget it. It was a fun evening."

They both enjoyed reminiscing about their past anniversaries in silence. They always did something special when that time of the year came around; come hell or high water, that day was theirs only.

"I love New York, and I love this apartment," said Caroline. "We should come here more often."

Klaus sighed, "I know and we will." He'd do anything to make Caroline happy. "We do have to return home tomorrow, but we'll come back soon."

"I know," said Caroline. "Kol already sent me a voicemail, telling me and I quote: Stop sexing my brother, darling and get your lovely behind back here because I need someone to stop me from offing Rebekah." She mimicked his accent and Klaus thought she was adorable.

"I could always just dagger them both?" commented Klaus, only half teasing. His brother could test the patience of a saint and Klaus wasn’t even a patient man.

Caroline just rolled her eyes, "Let's enjoy tonight and we'll face the world and everyone in it tomorrow."

"Great plan," agreed Klaus, rolling them over so she was now under him. "Now just what should we do until then, Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"I just might have an idea," said Caroline smiling and pulled him closer, capturing his mouth with hers.


	5. 3x21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of the 3x21 scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Giulia.

**What Are You Doing To Me, Love, Breaking Down All My Defenses**

It was funny how everyone always said vampires lived forever. Once you became a vampire you were immortal and would live to see thousands of years. But to be honest, she felt safer back when she had still been human. Ever since she’d been turned about a year ago, she had been tortured, poisoned, and almost killed too many times to count. And if she looked at the other people in her life, the other vampires, they didn’t fare much better.

So when she found herself at a desk at school, pencils through her hands, vervained cloth in her mouth, she really wasn’t surprised. And if she lived through this, she knew it would happen again. And again.

The pain was excruciating and her body kept trying to heal itself but the ropes and cloth prevented that. She tried to breathe and all she felt was burning. She tried to move and all it did was cause her more pain. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. She just had to have gone for the car, once again ignoring her vampire reflexes to simply flash away. Thought he would have probably caught her anyway.

Alaric kept talking about how she was evil, how she had killed and liked it, how vampires needed to be removed from the face of the Earth. She’d roll her eyes at him if she could, but she was too scared. He did have a point though, they were all monsters and they all did bad things, though humans weren’t all innocent either.

The plan was to get Elena here, and she could hear her coming. She knew it wasn’t good and Elena played right into Alaric’s hands.But at the same time she was grateful her friend came through for her.

As soon as she entered the room, Alaric the Hunter started prattling about Elena’s family, the council and how she needed to pick sides. She had to kill Caroline to prove herself or she’d be just as bad as them. But Alaric had taught Elena well and she surprised him, burning him with vervain, so Caroline could get free and get help.

She ran into the hallway, her heart pounding inside her chest. Or it would have if it still beat. She kept looking back, running away, yet still trying to see if Elena was okay, if Alaric was already on her tail. But nothing so far.

She was afraid and she was scared. And when strong arms came around her, she lost hope for a moment. Someone caught her and all would be over soon. They had no way out now, there was nothing to be done. She tried to scream but then she heard _his_ voice.

“Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, it’s me. It’s okay, you’re safe.”

Immediately she relaxed into him, actually feeling safe. Pure instincts told her it really was okay. She was surprised he was there, unsure what it meant. Did he really come there to help them?

Caroline felt his hand in her hair, gently calming her. His other hand was around her waist, holding her close, protected. She was surrounded by his scent, domineering yet familiar and in that second, when she didn’t have time to think, when she didn’t have time to reason, she felt weirdly protected. He wasn’t one of the good guys but in that moment she trusted him.

It felt right and that thought scared her more than any torture ever could.

They both looked towards the classroom.

“We’ll save Elena. You go straight home, you stay inside. Do you understand?” Klaus whispered in her ear, so close to her.

He was not alone; they’d come to save them, her and Elena. And while she considered for a second to fight him on his demand, to stay and help her friends, she realized she wanted to listen to him. They would save Elena, she was sure and she needed to go home, to be safe and to calm down, to just breathe for a second.

She realized she hadn’t said anything and felt herself being whisked around and suddenly she found herself facing Klaus.

“Do you understand me,” he asked her again and there was such need in his eyes, a gentleness yet firmness in his voice, she felt herself nodding back. He wanted her safe.

They stood there for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes, the world standing still. She felt his gaze burning into her, but a completely different burn than the one from the vervain before. She saw in that moment, in his eyes, that he really cared. For those few seconds, gone was the big bad hybrid and the man stood before her. Don’t mistake her, he was still Klaus, but she could see his soul and it wasn’t all black.

He could have run straight passed her, saved Elena but he stopped, calmed her in his own way and took a moment to protect her, to make sure she was alright. And in a weird way, Caroline got the feeling he put her first that day.

“Thank you,” she said, opening herself up for a moment, truly being thankful.

He didn’t say anything back, didn’t nod or acknowledge her thanks physically but she could see it in his eyes – the surprise of her thanking him, the vulnerability in them, the pain and the hurt. There was so much emotion in his eyes. And she’d seen it before, yet she still wasn’t used to it.

He flashed away then, and she turned around, looking after him. She stood there for a moment longer and then whooshed home.

\---

After a hot shower and two blood bags she sat on her bed, only wearing a top and panties. With her phone on her nightstand, patiently waiting to receive a message that they were all safe, she kept thinking about what happened in the school hallway.

She didn’t know what to make of it or what to think but she knew one thing. She didn’t like it when he was nice to her, when he showed her his softer, protective side. Because that way she knew he had one and in moments like those she could not hate him. Even though she was supposed to, she just couldn’t. Those moments made her care, made her really see him and worst of all, made her feel.

And God, how she didn’t _want_ to. She kept pushing him away, guarding herself, putting up high walls of defense. And yet he always chipped those walls away, brick by brick and she found herself at a loss. She was drawn to him and that was bad, really, really _bad_. She had to think of her friends, of what terrible things he had done. Hell, he was probably doing something bad at that moment.

But she’d worry about that tomorrow. Tomorrow, she’ll have forgotten about those few moments today, she’ll have her walls back up and her defenses strong. But tonight, tonight she’d think some more about their short time in the hallway, how his hand felt on her neck, how he held her strongly at her waist, how he smelled so good and how she had just wanted to lean her head in the crook of his neck and breathe him in. How she had wanted him to put his arms around her and hold her close. Tomorrow she’ll deny it but tonight she’ll admit how she had wanted to stay in that bubble for hours.

\---

After he had come home, Elena safely downstairs, being relieved of her blood, Klaus went upstairs, straight to his studio. He was now sitting in his armchair, nursing a drink.

He didn’t know whether to pour himself another drink or throw the glass at the wall.

Why did he fucking care? He had plans and he knew what he wanted – drain Elena and get the hell out. Build his army and put the fear of God into all the supernatural creatures.

But Caroline complicated things. Why did she have to waltz into his life? She was a distraction and he wanted her in his bed, yes. An infatuation because he always did like pretty things and she was a sight to behold. But then she caught him by surprise, defying him at every turn and seeing right through him; not the hybrid but the man. She never treated him like she was afraid of him, she always told him what she was thinking in that exact moment, no filters, no hiding and he respected the hell out of it.

But he didn’t like it because she made him want things. She made him want her and that was one of the worst ideas he had ever had. But he wanted her, to possess her, show her all that the world had to offer. He wanted her in his bed but he also wanted her heart. He craved her loyalty.

He threw the tumbler at the wall. He should have killed her a long time ago but all he really wanted to do was keep her safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After season 5 but they can still be in Mystic Falls. No Hayley, no baby, but Klaus is in New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my darling Klarochat ladies. Merry Christmas!
> 
> Unbetaed because there wasn't enough time. So sorry.

 

Caroline was standing in front of her home, watching it burn to the ground. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she was unable to move, covered in a blanket while the firefighters tried to put out the fire. It was too late though.

Thankfully her mother had been at work when she had woken up, smelling smoke.

_She had flashed downstairs, trying to put out the fire in her kitchen and managed to, successfully, when she smelt more smoke upstairs. In the rush to prevent as much damage as possible she hadn’t been paying attention to her surroundings. She had cursed her idiocy and flashed back upstairs. But that was when she realized there were several fires burning in the house._

_Arson. Someone wanted to make sure the house burnt down. She started coughing up some smoke but still went into her mom’s bedroom to take out a few beloved items and then to her bedroom, where the fire has already spread, but managed to grab a few things as well. She then flashed downstairs but the front door was already blocked. She had to smash through the kitchen window._

And that’s where the firefighters found her, standing in front of her house in nothing but a T-shirt and some boy short panties. She was fine but it had been a close call.

Somebody contacted her mom and Liz was frantic when she arrived at the crime scene. Caroline and her went to Salvatore Mansion and spent the night there.

The next day everyone had been worried someone targeted Caroline but that had proven to be false. Liz has been working on a case, trying to catch an arsonist and coming dangerously close to it, so he had decided a little warning was in order. What he didn’t know about was the existence of vampires and witches, so they helped tracking him down and Liz arrested him.

After that had been dealt with, everything went back to normal. College started again and the girls went back to Whitmore and Liz spent some days at the police station and others at her friends’ place until they would be able to get their own place again.

Caroline was restless though and she found herself not wanting to be in college anymore. Everything that had happened last year, it has changed her. She has longed for a real college experience for so long but now, she just didn’t care anymore. She wanted something different, she wanted more, she just didn’t know what. Life was too short and yet she had enough time to return to college at a later point. She just missed Bonnie so much.

Elena was a mess and Caroline didn’t feel that close to her anymore. She partied and spent most of her time with others, enjoying her newfound freedom, repressing her feelings and hurt. Caroline on the other hand went through her days in a daze.

She talked to Bonnie daily, imagining she could hear her, telling her she needed some time and packed her things and went back to Mystic Falls. She had no place to go to though. Elena was staying at Whitmore and Stefan was nowhere to be found. She needed a place where she could be on her own for a while.

When she first passed it an idea came to her mind but she quickly dismissed it. She couldn’t possibly. But after she had been driving through town for a while, even considering staying at Matt’s for a few seconds – dismissing that too, because she wouldn’t be alone and there was the whole Tyler awkwardness – she returned back to her first idea.

Suddenly she found herself standing in front of the Mikaelson Mansion, captivated by its beauty and character. She took her suitcases and walked to the front door. She’d stay here for a couple of days, only until a better thing came up. She had to break in because it was locked but lucky for her that wasn’t a problem.

She stepped in carefully at first, still unsure about the whole thing but when nobody jumped out on her and she didn’t hear anything, she smiled.

She spent the whole day exploring the rooms and she tried to discover every nook and cranny. The house was freaking huge though and she almost got lost a couple of times. All the furniture has been covered with white sheets and she removed them. She never stepped foot into the Originals’ bedroom, not wanting to invade their privacy. She picked a guest room for herself and unpacked her things.

She didn’t snoop around at first, just cleaned the place, rearranged a few things and went to the store to stock up on food and then to the hospital to do the same with blood. Then she cleaned some more and before she knew it the whole place was spotless. Caroline fell into her new bed exhausted and slept better than in a long time.

It felt weird to be there and she didn’t know why she picked the place, but it felt right so she tried not to dwell on it too much. Klaus was out of her system. _He was_.

The next day she replaced the locks on the door because she had broken them when she first got there and then she just relaxed. She didn’t do much, just spent her day on the terrace in the back, lying in a chair, reading a romance novel. She didn’t think the Mikaelsons would have romance novels in their library but she was wrong. She ate junk food and she helped herself to a fine bottle of scotch that burnt her throat quite nicely.

Caroline didn’t think about anyone or anything, just enjoyed some quiet time. One day she went hiking, the next shopping, then she visited her mom and they had a spa day. She didn’t tell anyone where she was living because she knew everyone would have something to say about it. She talked to Bonnie regularly though, telling her everything. If felt weird to be speaking to air but on the other hand, it felt good to tell someone about her days.

After a couple of weeks Caroline didn’t know what to do with herself anymore. She was listening to music in the living room when an idea occurred to her and she got up to explore one room amongst a few she hasn’t been in yet: Klaus’ studio. She remembered it from the ball but didn’t dare entering it until now.

She turned the music louder and went upstairs. When she entered it the first thing she noticed was his scent. The room smelled like him. She looked around and realized it was half empty. She removed the protective sheets and ran her fingers over some brushes and paints. There was a half finished painting on the easel. It was dark with a hint of sunshine in the bottom.

Caroline noticed a few paintings leaned on the wall and she lifted them on the table. She browsed through them, examining each one. They were all breathtaking yet dark. She opened the drawers and found them mostly empty. There was a sketchbook in the bottom drawer and she took it out and looked through it. It felt like an invasion of privacy but she was too far gone. There were several sketches, some finished others not, but all were beautiful. In the second half of the notebook she discovered sketches of herself and she stopped breathing for a few moments, taking them in, running her hand over the pencil lines. In some she was smiling, in some she looked pensive and in other she was looking into the distance. She recognizes some from her memory – standing broken in the woods, her smiling in his prom dress, her at the Miss Mystic Falls celebration and one from the Winter Ball – but others he had created all on his own – her on a beach, her in a local café somewhere, her hiking. What she noticed was that she was smiling lovingly in all of those.

Caroline closed the notepad and went back downstairs. Since she has been in a discovery mode, she gathered all her courage and went into his bedroom. If she was already breaking her own rules, she might as well break them completely. His scent assaulted her again but she went straight in. The room was beautiful yet very masculine. Before she could examine it further something propelled her to go back to her room, gather all her stuff and move it into his. She put her clothes into his closet, her books onto his desk and her blanket onto his bed. She put her cosmetics and some other items into the adjoining bathroom and only then looked around. She realized she was comfortable there, although she didn’t want to dwell on the why.

When she went to bed that night, she broke down and just cried herself to sleep.

\---

Life went on and Caroline has been living at the Mikaelson Mansion for a few months now. Nobody ever bothered her there, although some people now knew she was living there. Surprisingly, nobody argued with her, only gave her funny looks. She had offered her mom to come stay with her but Liz refused, renting an apartment in town.

She started working on some projects again, took over the planning of town’s festivities. Since this was Mystic Falls and the town had at least an event almost every two weeks, Caroline had a lot to do.

She started living again.

It was only at night, when she was alone in her – _his_ – bed that she admitted to herself how much she has missed the annoying hybrid. She has fought her feelings for so long until she has given in for a few hours that afternoon in the woods. She had thought a few rounds would get him out of her system and for a while it had actually worked. But then she started to miss him, their banter, his attention, even his broody murdering way. Somewhere along the way he has gotten under her skin and rooted himself firmly in her heart whether she wanted it or not. She would never admit it out loud but she has been honest with herself for a while now.

She felt something for that bastard and it wasn’t going away. The distance didn’t do much, time didn’t change anything and when she was home alone she wished for nothing more than having him there with her. She had made him promise to stay away, to never come back but she regretted that now. She longed to see his stupid smirk again, she missed the touch of his hands on her, the way they had kissed, giving so much with their walls down and taking at the same time. She missed how he listened to her, how he put her before his stupid revenge plans and how when they got together, neither one could let go.

Caroline was scared though, this wasn’t easy on her. She fought and she resisted but Caroline realized that no matter which path she took, somewhere along the road, every path would let her back to him at one point. And when she thought about how her house had burnt down with her almost in it, she realized that even the undead except for a few exceptions really weren’t immortal. And even if you think you have all the time in the world that might not always be the case. So, why waste it? Why wait? Maybe it wouldn’t end well, maybe she’ll get her heart crushed or worse, even get herself killed? But didn’t she owe it to herself to live her life to the fullest? To take it by its horns and just get take she wanted and be happy? Elena had risked everything for Damon and it wasn’t easy but they were happy for a while. And now he was dead. What if that happened to her? What if she didn’t have a century or more?

\---

Klaus had always wanted to be king. And when he first arrived in New Orleans that was what he had wanted most. So, he conquered, painted the city red and crowned himself its ruler. And it felt good to be king, to be feared and have control over everything. Yet, he wasn’t happy. Something was missing and he didn’t want to dwell on it but he knew what – or _who_ – that something was. He wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted and on some days he wanted to go back and take what was his, but he always changed his mind. Why, he didn’t know.

To say he was surprised when Caroline moved into his house was an understatement. After that fire started he cursed himself for not letting a few minions behind and he remedied the situation immediately. From then on, someone was always looking out for her and reporting back to him. He saw pictures and read reports and knew she wasn’t happy, but there was nothing he could do about that. She’d have to mourn and find her way on her own. But then she moved into his home and started getting better. He was pleased with himself immensely.

Months passed and she never moved out, if his sources were to be trusted – and they were since they have been motivated by their lives – Caroline got more comfortable and more at home each day.

Klaus didn’t know what to do though. He wanted to be optimistic but since that never worked in his favor, he had his doubts. He learned one thing though. There was something worse than love. And, it was the freaking hope.

The ball was in her court and he waited and waited for her to make a move but she never did. And he cursed his stupid hopefulness and went into town to take out his frustration on some unsuspecting folks.

A few weeks later he got a text. “Forget your promise,” was all it said. And the pesky feeling was back again. All he wanted to do was take the first plane but he didn’t want to appear too eager, that would give her way too much power and she didn’t need to know that. But after some time, as long as he could hold out and it wasn’t long, he handed the reigns over to Elijah for a while. He needed a break anyway, ruling took its toll on a person, and he knew just where he could have one.

Klaus smiled deviously, and maybe, just maybe, when he’d be back, his queen would be come with him.

\---

Caroline didn’t know what she was doing when she sent him that text. She has been drinking and talking to Bonnie and thinking about them, about him and then before she could change her mind, she texted him.

She was so nervous for the next few weeks but he never replied nor came. Maybe he was over it. Maybe after all this time, she was the only one who couldn’t get him out of her head. He didn’t seem to have a problem with it. There were probably so much better options in New Orleans, so many beautiful women, worldly ones, older than her. He could have his pick. And why would anyone want to pick a baby vampire from a small town if they could have so much more?

Caroline was furious with herself and she wanted to move out. She couldn’t stay there anymore, it felt wrong.

But before she’d do that, she wanted to finish the year in this house. She’d been living in it for so long, it needed a proper goodbye. And what better way than to decorate it from top to bottom with lights and ornaments. She put a huge Christmas tree in the downstairs living room, decorated it in true Caroline fashion and turned on the lights. She made some eggnog, laced with her favorite type of blood and settled in front of the fireplace.

A few hours later Caroline retired to the bedroom when the door downstairs opened. She sat up and listened for any sounds, her breathing getting heavily. Somebody walked into the kitchen, if she heard correctly, and opened the fridge? Huh? She was a vampire for God’s sake; it was probably one of her friends. _Right_?

But then she heard _him_ chuckle. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap_.

She stood up quickly, and took a look around the room, it was a mess; she was a mess. And why was he here now? It was true that she has been disappointed by his lack of response but she didn’t expect him to just show up one day. Or did she? Now wasn’t the time to think about this, she needed to act and she needed to act soon. First things first, she flashed to the bathroom and fixed her hair and cleaned herself up a little bit. When she heard him coming up the stairs, she tried to fix the room a little, there were candy wrappers everywhere. She just tried to grab as many as possible and pushed them under the bed.

What should she do? What should she say? She was so nervous and excited and terrified at the same time. She hadn’t seen him in so long and now that the moment was there Caroline wasn’t sure how she wanted it to go.

\---

When Klaus entered the mansion he could sense her upstairs immediately. He decided to make himself known, so he walked around a little bit, checked out the rooms. She has redecorated a little bit, the mansion seemed lighter and brighter not to mention covered from top to bottom in Christmas. He went into the kitchen where he discovered a fully stocked fridge, a mini fridge with blood bags and several alcohol bottles on the counter. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

He slowly went upstairs and could hear her moving around in his room. He relished the fact that she was staying in there. He was excited with the thought of seeing her again and his non-beating heart skipped a beat.

Klaus opened the door and there she was. She whipped around and faced him, biting her lower lip between her teeth, eyeing him nervously. She had a determined look on her face yet the biting and twisting of her hands betrayed her.

She was beautiful though, dressed comfortably, almost no makeup on her face and her hair a bit of a mess. Her eyes were bright and clear and she held her head up high. He just stood there, taking her in.

“Hello Caroline,” Klaus greeted her in his familiar way.

“Klaus,” Caroline barely managed to let out. She had just been so nervous and so many possibilities were running through her head but now that he was standing in front of her, all she could see was him and everything was suddenly right again. So, she smiled, truly, honestly and openly.

Klaus noticed her hands stopped shaking and her lips were not between her teeth anymore. There was a warm smile on her face, which reminded him of the one in the forest. So he did the only thing that he could, he smiled back at her.

\--

Caroline took a slow step forward him but before she could take another he was standing right in front of her. She couldn’t speak, so she only managed to let out an _oh_ but she couldn’t take her eyes of him let alone utter another word.

She was still smiling when Klaus’ hands went to her shoulders and he put a stray lock of her behind her ear. Caroline leaned into his hand a bit and just breathed. Klaus just kept looking at her, unwilling to move. If he could stay in that moment forever, he would. But he has been waiting for so long and he needed to feel her again, so he pulled her closer and captured her mouth with his.

Caroline went willingly and closed her eyes before the kiss even started. Her arms went around his waist while their bodies were pressed tightly together. The kiss was slow and tender, like a soft caress but that was only the beginning. Klaus pulled away slightly, but Caroline didn’t let him. He groaned and she opened her mouth to let him in. It was intoxicating and devastating at the same time, and she never wanted it to end.

Klaus explored her mouth. She tasted delicious and he couldn’t get enough. He tangled one hand into her hair and rested the other on her lower back, holding her close. Caroline moaned while she inclined her head to give him better access. He was demanding yet tender at the same time.

After a few more moments – or minutes – Caroline pulled back and ran her thumb over his cheek. She was still smiling and Klaus loved that. She was magnificent, her lips swollen and full yet pink and soft, still wet from the kiss.

When she was looking at him like that, the unwanted feeling crawled back into Klaus’ soul. He was scared to feel it yet he couldn’t help but do. He had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!  
> Merry Christmas to you all. And if you feel so inclined, you can look me up on tumblr under realynn8.


	7. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short Christmas drabble, written for the Klaroline Secret Santa. It was written for Tonya (lilbreck). Thank you Dani, for proofreading this for me. You are amazing. Since Tonya asked for fluff, I made this fluffy. So any cavities you might get from this, the dentist's bill is on me. :)
> 
> Happy 2015!

 

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

_She was the one, for me,_

_She opened my eyes, to see,_

_She was the one, for me,_

_Well alright._

* * *

Caroline twirled with her arms stretched out around her. A happy smile was adorning her face, her eyes were closed, her forehead relaxed and her hair down. She kept twirling and a giddy laughter escaped her. Snow was falling down around her and she hasn't been this happy in ages.

Klaus observed her from the sidelines, he didn't make his presence known, and he was hiding in the shadow, cloaked in darkness and a black coat, just observing her, his Caroline. His heart clenched in his chest from seeing her that happy and he has, not for this first time, realized how much he has missed her. He was sure they had something back when he was still in Mystic Falls and their little rendezvous in the forest proved that. However, Caroline was not ready yet and she probably wouldn't be for a while, but in the meantime he'd savor every moment he could get with her.

He had know Caroline hasn't been outside Mystic Falls, not really, and he also knew she wanted to experience a real winter, he had only hoped she take the opportunity. And she had.

…

_Her mom was working again for Christmas, Elena was dealing with her stupid Damon drama, Bonnie was gone and Stefan had left town. And Caroline, Caroline was alone, and she hated it. She could celebrate with Matt and Tyler, but that would be awkward and she didn't really want to. Lately she has been waking up, dreaming of foreign cities, of culture, art and music. She wanted to see the world, she wanted to experience life._

_There was always one crisis or another in Mystic Falls, her and her friends were all falling apart and maybe it was time to just take a break. She remembered Klaus' words and that bastard was right – Mystic Falls would never be enough for her. However, that didn't mean she'd go down to New Orleans and admit defeat. She was not there yet._

_About a week before Christmas, Caroline went downstairs to make herself some coffee and get some blood ready when she noticed an envelope under her front door. She slowly walked to it and bent down to pick it up. She recognized the writing immediately and she scoffed, wondering for a moment if he somehow had superpowers and just knew that her resolve had been cracking._

_She opened the envelope with her shaking hands and pulled out a plane ticket and a note. The ticket was for Chicago of all places and the note said: You deserve a true white Christmas experience. Go and have fun._

_Caroline humphed and threw the envelope with the ticket and the note in a drawer, turned around and got herself some breakfast. The idiot had promised to walk away and never come back. She knew he'd find a way around that promise. Jerk._

_After two days she couldn't do it anymore. Every time she walked pass the drawer, her dead heartbeat sped up, she got excited and her palms sweaty. On one hand she didn't really want to give him the satisfaction but on the other, she really wanted to go. And would it really be fair to deny herself the pleasure of a true white Christmas just because she wanted to spite him?_

_So, Caroline had dealt with her mother, and boarded the plane. She arrived in Chicago and loved it immediately. She went shopping, sightseeing, indulged in a great hotel and just had fun. The blonde loved the snow; she spent as much time as possible outside._

_And that was how she found herself twirling around it in the middle of a park, under some streetlights._

…

"You can come out, you know," Caroline said, her eyes still closed.

Klaus froze for a second and then a grin formed on his face. He flashed down to her, "How did you know I was here?" She usually didn't rely on her vampire instincts as much as she should have.

"I didn't," Caroline smiled. "But I know you."

Caroline decided not to point out how creepy this made him and she also decided not to dwell on how much she didn't mind.

Klaus stayed silent, watching her. "I should have known you'd a find a way around your promise," she said, not looking at him. She didn't dare look at him, afraid that her eyes would betray her. She had meant what she said in the forest that day, they had a connection and she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She also knew that sooner or later she would give in, she would go to him and she would love him. She already did a little but still, that day was not today.

"I always do, sweetheart," he said in a low voice.

"It's not fair, you know," Caroline protested.

Since she didn't elaborate, Klaus had to ask, "What isn't fair?"

"You," she said and turned around, looking him into his eyes for the first time that night. She didn't gasp, she didn't shiver but she felt it, she felt whatever it was that flowed between them and she wasn't scared. Maybe she had made peace with it, maybe she has finally accepted it, and the important thing was that it made her feel alive. "You should be this big bad and in a way you are," she continued, "but I can't, for the life of me, figure out why you are so different with me."

She saw him open his mouth and she beat him to it, "No, don't answer that. I do know." And she did, she knew exactly why but she didn't want to dwell on it in that moment. Every now and then she let herself have these moments, when she opened her heart and let him in, even though he wasn't anywhere near her. And she'd have one of these moments later, when she'd be alone again, and in that moment she'll admit herself the secrets in her heart and she'll treasure them before locking them safely back up.

Klaus just kept looking at her, not adding anything, while she smiled at him and then twirled around once more. "I just want to say one more thing and then no more heavy or serious stuff, okay?"

He nodded.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Klaus' breath caught in his chest.

"Now how about you live up to some of your promises and show me some good time," she laughed.

"I can certainly do that, love." Klaus' smirked.

…

Klaus showed her some sights, walked her around the city, they went to dinner and all through that he kept her entertained with stories from the previous times he had been in Chicago. And some stories they were.

Caroline let her guard down completely and just had fun. She enjoyed herself immensely and it was a glimpse of what could have been and what she, no they, one day would have.

They were walking down the sidewalk, and they were talking about everyday things. Neither of them mentioned Mystic Falls or New Orleans, it was like they took a time off from their lives and just took some time for themselves.

"I love snow," Caroline chirped. "This is real Christmas, this is what it's supposed to look like."

Klaus just watched her, an amusing smile on his face. He loved seeing her that happy, that open. He never had before, certainly not when they were together.

"I always wanted to go sledding when I was little or have snowball fights. And we had them but never with this much snow, never with real snow." Her eyes sparkled with energy and amazement.

Klaus steered her back toward the park. He let her walk ahead and took some snow into his hands. If he was honest with himself he hadn't done this in years. No, not years, _centuries_. He never had time for silly games and that just wasn't him but something in Caroline brought it out of him.

Caroline noticed he wasn't next to her anymore and she turned around. A smile came over her face, seeing Klaus with a snowball in his hands.

"What are you doing," she said slowly, yet couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

Klaus just kept gathering snow together in his hands. There was a carefree grin on his face and she half-seriously warned him, "Klaus, don't you dare."

A few moments later the snowball hit her chest.

Caroline let out a gasping laughter, shook the snow off her and told him, "You're going down."

They kept their speed completely human and didn't put too much force into their throws but they both had good aim, nothing could be done about that, and in minutes they were both covered in snow. Caroline was laughing, smacking the snow off and she run away.

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much. She left every problem, every worry, every issue back in Mystic Falls and in Chicago, she was just Caroline.

Klaus was right behind her, cheating only a little, making sure snow kept hitting her. She squealed and ran faster but she wasn't fast enough. In moments he was behind her, catching her by her waist.

"Now where do you think you're going," he asked, laughing.

Caroline couldn't stop laughing and Klaus turned her around. She was still giggling when she reached up to brush away a few snowflakes from his cheek. He stilled and didn't move. Caroline's laughter died down and she let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you for this," she said.

"You're welcome, love," he responded.

Before he could say anything else, Caroline closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. While he kept one hand around her waist, the other one move to cup her cheek and he returned the kiss. He had dreamed about this since the day in the forest and even before that if he was honest with himself. He didn't know what it was about her, but somehow she has managed to wrestle herself through his walls, straight into his long dead heart.

Klaus groaned and deepened the kiss. He was a selfish bastard and he'd take what he could get. Caroline's arms went around his shoulders and she held him close, moaning into his mouth while they kissed. Breathing seemed secondary when each of them wanted to taste, to take, and to give as much as possible and just never let go. He angled her head to get better access and was rewarded with her hand under his Henley. Klaus shivered, even though her hand was covered in a glove.

Caroline nibbled on his lower lip, kissing him gently before pulling away slowly. She just looked up at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth and her eyes told him what her mouth couldn't in that moment. He nodded and they ended up in her hotel room.

…

When Caroline was flying back home two days later, there was a huge grin on her face, her skin was tingling with delight and her mind was filled with wonderful memories. _Best Christmas ever_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Indian Summer by Stereophonics.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you feel so inclined, look me up on tumblr, under realynn8.


	8. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received an ask on tumblr today, the lovely anon leaving me the most beautiful message, asking for a drabble of KC drabble day. How could I say no to such a sweet message? So this is what I came up with.
> 
> Set sometimes after 5x11.
> 
> I don’t know what this even is, so my apologies in advance. I wrote it while my students were writing their exam. Should have been supervising but priorities.

Everyone has been giving her hell. Tyler was completely pissed and wasn’t talking to her at all, Stefan just looked a little disappointed, Damon was laughing at her and Elena, well Elena didn’t even care enough it seemed.

Caroline has always been drawn to Klaus, even been attracted to him, from the very first time she had laid eyes on him. She didn’t like him, she was pretty sure she had hated him back then, but she had eyes and wasn’t dead. Well, _technicalities_.

The point was, she had fought it, had fought him and herself but in the end, when he had actually confronted her about it, she just couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t pretend. Maybe she’d grown up a little bit or maybe she just reached the limit when it came to resisting him, _them_.

So, she had given in and it was probably the best decision she has even made. Just thinking back about it made her blush. _Smug bastard_. Well, suffice it to say he had definitely picked up a thing or two over the centuries.

She had tried to hide it at first, of course, but then she couldn’t anymore and she had confessed to Katherine – not that she knew it was her, mind you – although truth to be told, Katherine had reacted much better than Elena ever would have anyway. And Katherine wasn’t even her friend. _Maybe_. Ugh.

So after everyone has been judging her one way or another for a while, Caroline needed a break. She’s never really left home before – college so didn’t count – and she wanted to get away for a little bit, take some time off. After almost driving herself crazy and suffering a nervous breakdown she texted him. _Texted_ , not called. Because yeah, no chance in hell. Call her chicken if you want, but texting was safer. She wonder if he even knew how to text.

She told him she needed a few days away from this madness called Mystic Falls but she still stood firm on not going to NOLA. She was not ready for that ~~yet~~. But she was definitely up for a few days away with him, for a tiny glimpse into what could one day be. Let him show her a little bit about what he always bragged about.

Yeah, it was a rather long text.

Caroline didn’t hear anything back for a while. If she knew Klaus, and she did, he was probably staring at the screen on his phone, wondering what the hell was happening. She giggled at the thought.

_Not a joke_ , she texted just because she wanted to make sure he understood. But the she frowned because that might have been presumptuous. Maybe he didn’t want her anymore after he had his fill – _and he had had his fill_.

_If you want to_ , she texted once more and then threw the phone on her bed. She started pacing, frustrated with herself and the world.

It just wouldn’t do. _Consider it a little time out from everything_ , she added. There, she was done. _Let me know_. Okay, now she was done. Gosh, she even babbled in her texts.

_Deal_ , was what he texted back. Caroline rolled her eyes – trust him to reply with one word when she wrote an essay – but smiled.

*****

He picked her up two days later. She met him outside Mystic Falls because reasons. She was already waiting for him when he pulled up and started walking towards the car when he turned the engine off and met her half way.

He chuckled when he saw her suitcase because he had told her not to bring anything, but a girl needed some items and he should have been grateful she brought only one, okay.

Caroline ignored his chuckle and just drank him in. Sunglasses covered his eyes, he had a dark jacket over his signature Henley – seriously, it’s like they were made for him – dark jeans and the trademark Mikaelson smirk.

“I wasn’t expecting you to see you so soon,” Klaus teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Caroline smiled. “You knew very well when you left that day half of what I said was bullshit.” Forgive a girl for trying to protect herself, it wasn’t every day an Original fell in love you with. It’s a big thing.

“True,” he admitted cheekily, “but still.” He ran his tongue over his teeth.

“Just for the record, this doesn’t mean anything.” Okay, so maybe she was still doing it a little bit but it felt important that she pointed that out.

It looked like he was about to say something along the lines of _keep telling yourself that_ – she could practically hear his line of thoughts – but instead he opted for, “Whatever you say.”

He stepped closer, right in her space, and Caroline forgot to breathe.

“Does the little time out start now then,” he asked. Or drawled. Yes, definitely drawled in his stupid ridiculously attractive accent.

Caroline didn’t trust herself to speak, so she only nodded, biting her lower lip a little.

“Good,” he half groaned and in the next second she was pressed again the car – how even – and he was kissing her. The kissing was different than on the day in the forest, there was a familiarity present that hasn’t been there before. When Caroline tangled her hands in his hair and he grabbed her by the hips to pull her closer it – they always needed to be close, touching – felt natural and familiar. The kiss was hungry, explosive, kind of reclaiming what has been lost and just found again.

Caroline moaned and Klaus groaned in response. Neither was willing to let go.

After minute – hours or days, really, Caroline couldn’t be sure – she pulled away, her lips swollen. “This is a promising beginning.”

Klaus grinned and she added, “Just don’t expect to keep me in bed the whole week. We’ve got things to do, places to see and all that.”

His grin took a devilish hint, “No promises.” He grabbed her hand, “Ready for your first foray into the big bad world?”

“Ready,” she nodded, her eyes sparkling with energy.

_They stayed in bed the whole week._

_It was only logical she extended their trip for another one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. Regency Klaroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my gift for the Klaroline Secret Valentine on tumblr. Also, first time writing Regency but it was a request. Be gentle. ;)

“I can’t marry him, I just can’t,” Caroline’s stomach churned with revulsion as she watched Lord Fell stroll the outside grounds. She didn’t realize she had spoken aloud, until her mother, Liz, commented, “You’ll learn to care for him.”

Her mother’s expression was disapproving, self-sacrifice was the most important aspect of a girl’s life, she always said.

“I expect that one day, when you are older and more mature, you will be grateful for such an excellent match,” Liz continued.

Caroline nearly choked on her resentment. For years she had tried to be everything her parents wanted her to, docile, quiet and obedient. But she just couldn’t do it any longer; she couldn’t keep quiet and go through with this.

“Grateful,” she exclaimed, “he is older than my father!”

“Only by a year or two,” Liz said tiredly.

“He shares none of my interests and will only expect me to bear him children,” Caroline protested.

“Enough,” said Liz sternly. “You’ll do what is expected of you and that is it.”

Caroline remained quiet, twisting her fingers together, and staring sadly out of the window.

**

Later Caroline was pacing in her room, trying to come up with a good plan. If Lord Fell were younger, at least a little bit attractive and most importantly, didn’t treat her as a broodmare, she would consider marrying him. She  _would_. But he ignored her, didn’t listen to anything she had to say, treated her more like an object than a person and she just couldn’t do it. Caroline was a free spirit and he’d only lock her in a golden cage and crush her dreams.

Caroline knew she needed to make him break off the engagement; it was her only way out. She had to do something to make herself so undesirable to him. He would have no interest in marrying her. She needed a bit of a scandal and she knew just the right person, the man everybody feared, the man whose appetite for women was nearly as legendary as his business talent – she would have to get involved with the powerful and brutally handsome Klaus Mikaelson.

The Mikaelsons mysteriously arrived a few years earlier and took over the ton over night. Nobody liked them yet everyone was intrigued, herself included. They were powerful, well-connected and extremely rich. Caroline knew Lord Mikaelson had several brothers and a sister, although she was not acquainted with any of them. The eldest Elijah was the patriarch of the family and happily married, Klaus was the second, her best option to get rid of Lord Fell to be sure, Rebekah was her age and then there was Kol, the second scoundrel in the family. She was sure they had another brother but he wasn’t part of the ton and she didn’t know why. Not that it mattered.

An annual ball was taking place next Friday at the Mikaelson estate and all the best families have been invited, the Forbes’ as well. Caroline had never been to one of their balls before, but she had heard gossip about it and she desperately wanted to go and experience it for herself.

**

Caroline twirled in her blue ball gown – she loved balls and dancing. And even though her heart was troubled, she was looking forward to the evening. Her hair was arranged up and she wore a family heirloom, a necklace paired with the suitable earrings. She put on some white gloves and she felt beautiful.  

They drove to the estate with the carriage and Caroline’s breath got stuck in her throat when she saw the Mikaelson home. She has never been at their home before, although she has heard whispers about how magnificent it was. And they weren’t wrong. It was breathtaking, enormous and surrounded by vast green grounds.

**

“No poking fun at the guests, Kol,” Klaus said sternly, rubbing his temples.

“But they make it so easy,” Kol protested.

Klaus shot him a warning look but Kol just grinned, turned on his heels and disappeared.

Klaus took a deep breath, he hated balls and he wanted to be anywhere but there. However, as Elijah had so kindly reminded him, he was a Mikaelson and he had to be there. They were trying to have a life there, a new start and as a result, he was standing on the ballroom floor, looking at their guests.

His gaze lingered on the girls. He tried to pick one for the evening; he needed a distraction before he murdered everyone in the room. If he were honest with himself, he preferred the wallflowers. The popular girls tented to be shallow and to be frank, too dull. Maybe later, he needed a drink first. With a sigh he tried to make his way towards the lemonade table. He could practically taste the brandy, smooth and mellow in his mouth, but before he could reach it, he felt a presence somewhere behind him. He knew he ought to keep going but God help him, he turned around.

And he found himself facing what had to be the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Her hair was golden and her eyes blue but there was something about her that held him mesmerized. It was her smile, the shape of her eyes, the way she held herself and looked about the ballroom as if she’d never seen a more glorious sight than silly members of the ton dressed up ridiculously.

Her beauty came from within. She was practically glowing. She knew happiness and Klaus had to know _her_.

Brandy forgotten, he pushed his way through the crowd, until he was a few steps from her side. A few other gentlemen have already beaten him to her and Klaus observed her reaction. She did not react like any other woman would, she did not act coy. She wasn’t shy or tittering; she held her head up high and just smiled.

Klaus stepped forward and when the others saw him, they took a step back. He relished the feeling of power. However, when the girl looked up at him, straight into his eyes, she did not smile anymore, she blushed slightly and then did something, he never expected her to – she walked right past him.

**

Caroline had trouble breathing, and she wasn’t sure if her plan was a good one anymore. When she had first stepped into the mansion, her breath was taken away by its beauty and when she and her parents were announced in the ballroom, her eyes lit up with excitement but when she suddenly found herself standing in front of the devil himself, she ran.

She couldn’t do it, couldn’t flirt with him when he was standing there so handsome, yet looking like the most dangerous person in the world. He was dressed all in black, no white anywhere. She didn’t fail to notice how everyone else disappeared when he got close, she suddenly remembered all the bad things she had heard about him and she was wondering why she was thinking this was a good plan in the first place.

She downed a glass of cold lemonade at the refreshments table.  _No_ , she was Caroline Forbes and he wouldn’t scare her away. She had a plan and she’d follow through.

Her dance card was still empty because before anyone could sign it, Klaus had scared them all away. A young gentleman made his way over to her and was just about to ask her for a dance, when a low voice interrupted him, “Excuse me, I believe the lady has already promised this dance to me.”

Klaus didn’t leave any room for doubt, lying without effort. Caroline threw an apologetic look at the poor lad and turned around to face Klaus, arching her eyebrow. He just grinned handsomely and took her arm. She had to remain strong.

“Have you permission to dance the waltz?” Klaus asked her.

Caroline nodded, “I’m betrothed.”

A shadow crossed his face for less than a second and you would have absolutely missed it if you weren’t paying attention.

He just nodded and led her to the dance floor. She moved with grace and when they reached the floor, he pulled her close, much closer than was proper. Her eyes widened, then her lips parted and a surprise laugh burst forth. Caroline didn’t know why she was even surprised; she should have expected this from the notorious Klaus Mikaelson. They didn’t call him a rake for no reason.

He eyes her curiously. “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you yet,” he said, his hand resting on her lower back. “I’m Klaus.”

“I know who you are,” Caroline answered, not offering any information in return, just smiling. She was playing a dangerous game.

**

The minx was up to something, Klaus was sure. And even though he didn’t like to play other people’s games, only his own, he was drawn to her for an unknown reason. He could get any girl he wanted into his bed, the society feared him and he reveled in it but more often than not he found himself lonely, bitter and angry. But this girl was like a ray of sunshine. Her smile lit up the room and he knew she was strong and different, always holding head up high, never backing down. He wanted to taste her light.

They were dancing while the orchestra played and Klaus realized she was a good dancer. She kept up with him effortlessly and she fit into him arms like she was made for him. He couldn’t take his eyes of her, couldn’t focus on the other people in the room. That has never happened to him before but all he was and felt was her. He flexed his fingers on her lower back a little and saw her blush immediately. Oh yes, this would work.

“It’s terribly warm and stuffy in here, isn’t it,” Caroline said, sighing slightly, a blush still adorning her neck.

And just like that he had her where he wanted her. “It is. Maybe we could retire to the terrace for a little bit, catch our breaths,” Klaus suggested.

“But won’t the terrace be terribly crowded? It is such a warm night after all,” Caroline looked up at him.

“Not the private terrace,” he smirked.

“The private terrace,” Caroline gulped nervously, her heart hammering under her ribcage. “But that would be such an ungentlemanly thing to do.”

“Oh, trust me, I am no gentleman,” Klaus said, raised her hand and kissed the fine silk on her glove.

**

Caroline argued with herself all the way to the terrace but in the end her curiosity got the better of her and she went with him. It might have been the stupidest thing she’d done so far in her life but that was the plan, right? She knew she’d rather be alone than marry that old Lord Fell.

She looked up at Klaus. He was taller than her and she was quite tall herself, which her mother kept reminding her as if it were her fault. Klaus was handsome and strong, his lips hinted at irony and dark secrets, but his eyes held something in them, a promise, a different side to the person everyone knew. And Caroline was sure not many people saw it. Or it was all a trick for him to get what he wanted from her.

She felt like a princess, a reckless princess, and when they arrived at the terrace and he asked her to dance, she put her hand it his. And even if she knew the whole evening was a lie, none of that seemed to matter as their fingers twined. She could pretend it was real for a little while.

His hand pulled her waist closer, there was still some distance between their bodies, yet it wasn’t respectable anymore, which robbed Caroline of her breath.

“I like to watch you smile,” Klaus said.

Caroline licked her lips nervously and Klaus leaned closer. She closed her eyes, but just before his lips could touch her, a voice interrupted them.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Kol appeared out of nowhere.

“Go away,” Klaus growled, actually growled.

“You left me alone with a bunch of wolves,” Kol accused him. “A bunch of blood-thirsty wolves,” he repeated but then noticed her.

“I’m sure you could handle them,” Klaus said annoyed.

“Now I see why you’ve disappeared,” Kol smiled at her and she found herself returning the smile, “May I ask for an introduction?”

Klaus looked at Caroline and she detected some possessiveness in his look. “Actually, the lady hasn’t told me her name yet.”

“You haven’t asked,” said Caroline.

“I somehow doubt you’d tell me the truth,” Klaus smiled sadly.

“This isn’t a night for the truth,” she replied.

“My favorite kind of night,” Kol chirped in.  

“Don’t you have somewhere to  _be_ ,” Klaus asked.

Kol shook his head. “I’m sure Elijah would prefer if I were in the ballroom but it’s not exactly a requirement.”

“I require it,” Klaus returned and Caroline giggled.

“Very well,” Kol sighed. “Back to the wolves it is.”

Caroline couldn’t help herself, “Wolves?”

Klaus looked at her disapprovingly and Kol turned around to her, grinning from ear to ear.

“Eligible young ladies, a pack of ravenous wolves, the lot of them. Present company excluded, of course,” Kol clarified and Caroline found herself amused.

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me,” Kol asked her, “Only to save me from the wolves.” Caroline knew he was doing it to annoy Klaus and by the looks of it he was succeeding but she also needed a few minutes to compose herself and Kol might be a good excuse.

She ran away for the second time that night.

**

Klaus watched her dance with his brother and then with two other gentlemen. He was drinking champagne, still couldn’t get to his brandy, and just observed her. Klaus usually just took what he wanted, it was his way, but with her, he felt himself handing over the reins. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to find out. There was just something different about her. He’d have her in the end of course, but he wanted her to make the decision on her own.

He knew she knew he was watching her. So when she was coming to the refreshments table, he walked up to her, and handing her a glass of champagne. There was no surprise in her eyes.

“I wanted to show you something,” he said, offering her arm.

Klaus knew he wasn’t doing her reputation any favors and that she was betrothed, but he didn’t care very much. A decent person would have, but he was too selfish.

He could see her debating things over for a few moments but then she took his arm. Klaus’ eyes darkened and led her outside, into the gardens. The gardens were lit up by hundreds of lights and Caroline gasped. It was beautiful. Klaus led her further into them, just walking by her, his eyes never leaving her. Caroline closed her eyes and twirled, a ghostly smile on her face.

“Why are you looking at me like that,” she asked Klaus, her eyes still closed.

“And how, pray, am I looking at you,” Klaus said quietly.

Caroline opened her eyes, “Like you can’t stop.”

“I don’t know,” Klaus admitted, “You’re beautiful, you’re strong, you’re full of light. I enjoy you.”

Caroline forgot how to breathe but the she remember who she was talking to. “Do you say that to all your conquests, my lord?”

“I tell them whatever they need to hear, but this time I actually mean it,” he replied, not hiding who or what he was.

Caroline needed to remind herself that she didn’t need him to charm her, that she wanted to charm him, to use him but as the evening progressed she thought less and less about her plan and more and more about the man standing in front of her.

She remained silent and Klaus let out a sigh.

“Tell me about you, about your hopes and dreams. What would you like to do?” Klaus asked her earnestly, sitting down on a bench in the garden.

Caroline eyed him for a few moments, and then sat down next to him, too close to be considered proper. But it didn’t matter anymore, she was out her with him, unchaperoned, the damage has already been done.

“I want to see the world,” she said. And she did. She longed to see other countries, travel and experience life. She knew she never would, never could, but oh how she wanted to.

“I could take you,” Klaus offered. “Wherever you want – Paris, Rome?” He smiled.

Caroline laughed for a moment, enjoying the dream. “It must be nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want.” She didn’t mean to offend but it was true. He could do how he pleased and she never would.

“You can see the whole world too, Caroline,” Klaus said and Caroline gasped because she never gave him her name. He smiled. “Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. All you have to do it ask.”

There was a promise in there, a dangerous one but Caroline didn’t care. She wanted it so much, and if only for this night, she wanted to see some of what the world had to offer. She hated her life, she hated her obligations and duties and she longed to be free, just for a little while, just for a few hours.

She nodded, carefully, “I want to live.”

Klaus smiled dangerously, pulling her closer. She let out a gasp but before she could say anything more, his lips were on hers. Caroline has only been kissed twice before, the first time by her friend Tyler – they just wanted to see what it was like – and the other time by Lord Fell. The kiss she had shared with Tyler was mostly a peck on the lips and the kiss by Lord Fell was sloppy and wet and really uncomfortable.

But this, this kiss was different. His mouth brushed her before he wrapped his arm round her and pulled her onto his lap. He was kissing her gently, and then his tongue traced the seam of her lips and when she parted them he continued to explore the soft flesh or her lips, awakening every nerve in her body. Klaus then raked his teeth across her bottom lip and a moan escaped her.

Caroline threaded her fingers through his hair, struggling not to shift in his lap and Klaus deepened the kiss. Her back arched as his hand slipped down her spine. He kissed her slowly, intensely and thoroughly. As his tongue twisted with hers, she could no longer keep still. Not knowing what she was doing, she shifted, pressing closer. Klaus groaned and Caroline smiled into the kiss. She has never been so alive before. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time.

“Caroline Elizabeth Forbes,” hissed her mother and Caroline froze. She looked up at Klaus with a sad smile, knowing this was over. At least she wouldn’t have to marry Lord Fell now. Still, she found herself sad.

“You meant what you said about wanting to live,” Klaus asked her, his hand cradling her cheek, not taking his eyes away from her, and ignoring her mother. “Your life will change completely but I can give it to you,” his eyes were dark yet surprisingly honest.

Caroline just nodded and then everything went black.

**

Caroline was standing on an alcove, looking down at the ballroom, smiling at the debutantes. She was wearing a golden dress; her hair was down and curled this time.

Strong arms came around her from behind, his lips dangerously close to her ear. He grazed her neck with his teeth and whispered, “Thinking back to the ball?” He kissed her neck.

“I always do,” Caroline smiled, leaning back into him. “It changed my life forever,” she added.

“It’s my favorite ball,” Klaus murmured, preoccupied with her neck. “And this is my new favorite dress,” his hands gripped her hips.

Caroline giggled, “I was so worried something would go wrong. But everyone seems to be having fun.”

“You mean you obsessed over it for weeks, going over every detail a hundred times and driving everyone within a mile of you crazy,” Klaus teased.

“Hey,” she smacked his hand. “I did well.”

“You did,” Klaus spun her around, pulled her to him and walked them backwards, right into a closet.

“Klaus, what are you doing,” Caroline laughed. “We have guests.”

“Mhmm,” said Klaus, kissing her. “That’s why you have to be extra quiet.”

“But I have things to do,” she protested, kissing him back, “Things to oversee.”

“Kol can take care of it for now. We’ll be quick,” Klaus whispered.

“You’re never quick,” Kol mock-vomited from below. “But I owe Caroline for inviting Bonnie, so you have 15 minutes.”

Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus chuckled and pushed her deeper into the closet. “Quiet now.”

 


End file.
